Trick and Treat
by kuroange1
Summary: Why did Kaito decide to follow them into the mansion again?


**Trick and Treat**

"_Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet"_

Kaito blinked. Did he just hear a voice…? He shook it off, probably his imagination. It didn't help his paranoia though… In the end, he decided to continue going, cutting through the forest was the fastest way home. The task force would never think that he went this way either. Thinking back on the heist brought a smile to his face, it was extremely entertaining to see Nakamori and Hakuba fall for the many traps he had set. He managed to easily make off with the jewel; he was holding it now, examining the way it shined. It wasn't Pandora, but it was still an interesting gem, it was a deep red color, similar to that of blood, and it shimmered unusually in the moonlight, almost as if it held an important secret. He smirked before placing the gem back in his pocket; Nakamori will be receiving the gem back tomorrow.

"_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet"_

Okay, now he was sure the voice wasn't just his imagination, and on top of that, it was familiar too. It was tempting to keep going, but then again, some things are better left unknown, as he had learned. He was about to turn around when he remembered that there was no other way he could take back home that would get him there in less than twenty minutes. He made a deal with Hakuba and Aoko that he would go meet them to go for a movie. Hakuba had smirked, sure that he wouldn't make it on time due to the heist. Kaito at the time didn't give it a second thought, now he was seriously regretting it, because he had no choice but to continue on if he wanted to meet them in time.

"_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark__"_

A person jumped out of a tree on his right, startling him, he didn't feel the presence at all. The figure darted to the left, past Kaito's path, clearly smirking as he made his way through the trees. Kaito was amused, that was clearly a challenge, and straight to Kaitou KID too. Though, the voice had changed, it was clearly female now. He checked his watch. Looks like he was going to be late after all… his friends would understand if he was on his way back from the KID heist and someone challenged him right? He would just be a third wheel anyway, he texted them saying he couldn't make it and that they should continue their date without him. He had a lot of explaining to do, but that could wait until later, he had a challenge to win. He smirked, the person didn't know who he was dealing with, this was going to be fun. He saw a mansion up ahead headed there.

"_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun__"_

He paused at the gate. There wasn't a mansion here before. He glanced at the entrance, catching a glimpse of the person who had challenged him. He was slightly surprised to find his favorite critic there. Shinichi stood on one side of the entrance, a girl with short blond hair stood on the other side of the entrance. They were wearing a set of matching old fashioned black suit and dress. That was an interesting choice of clothing; the girl must have been the other voice he heard. He grinned. The whole situation may seem weird to any other person, maybe even creepy, but the only thing going through Kaito's mind right now was the fact that his favorite critic had challenged him. He figured that he wouldn't have to worry about the alarms going off in his head; they always went off when he faced off against the detective.

"_Let's play __**a game, on your mark!**__"_

The two teens chorused in unison as the doors burst open, revealing a dimly lit interior. The pair walked inside, daring him to follow. Kaito was happy to oblige, he was curious about what they had planned, the mansion seemed like an interesting place too. He ran in after them, taking note of the mansion's condition as he did so. He almost jumped when the doors slammed behind him, but didn't let it show as he caught a glimpse of the girl entering the room to his right. He quickly followed them into the room. The room was a dining room of sorts, on the table there was a tea set and deserts set out.

"_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick"_

Kaito was only slightly startled by the hand that stretched past his head to offer him the snack. Shinichi was standing behind him, and smiled when Kaito turned his head back to glance at him. The thief took the offered snack and proceeded to eat it, what was the detective's game? Could there possibly be any meaning behind the snacks? Either way, they had captured his attention, what were they going to do next?

"_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups__"_

Kaito turned his gaze to the girl now standing in front of him. She held a pitcher full of sweet golden syrup. She grabbed a cinnamon stick from the table and swirled it in the syrup before lifting it to feed the detective over his shoulder. Shinichi closed his eyes as he ate the snack given to him by the blond. As she pulled back her arm she slowly brought her index finger to her lips, continuing to smile in that eerie way of hers.

"_Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep__"_

Kaito's eyes widened. They weren't suggesting anything dangerous were they? There was no way they knew about the problems he was dealing with either right? The girl mentioned dreams relieving him of problems and sorrows, was that a promise? Or maybe it was a suggestion, after all, they couldn't promise something like that right? There was no way they could know about his identity and the troubles he faced to keep it a secret. Though, in truth, he was starting to get tired. Maybe taking a small nap wouldn't hurt, he had a tiring day. Once again, the detective reached over his shoulder and grabbed another cinnamon stick. The blonde held out the syrup for him. He dipped it in the sweet syrup before offering it to the thief.

"_Because they are heaven-made, __**have one and fall asleep**__"_

His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. His body was feeling heavy too. The idea of sleep sounded great at the moment. Though alarms in his head were going off, telling him to _stay awake. _Was there something about those cinnamon sticks that caused this? Why aren't the other two being affected by everything? He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Crap, he should have just left when he had the chance, then he'd be enjoying a movie right now. Instead, he had chosen to follow the mysterious pair into a creepy house in the middle of the woods. His eyes fell closed and he gave into the idea of sleep.

"_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations__"_

He heard the voice echo in his head. In his mind, shadows moved about, arranging the landscape as they passed. He found himself walking, unable to stop, as if he weren't in control of his own body. He was walking along a path in a garden filled with black roses. The moon rose high above him, its brilliant glow illuminating the flowers. The roses seemed to glimmer under the pale light. Up ahead he saw a pond, its reflection clearly showing the bright full moon. As he approached the water, he heard footsteps behind him. Unable to turn around, he kept walking until he paused at the water's edge and leaned over to look at his reflection. The figure caught up to him and grasped his shoulders, leaning over to also take a look at its reflection. All Kaito saw was red eyes and a huge predatory grin before he was pushed into the water. He shut his eyes as he broke the surface and fell through.

"_When you take the blindfold off, there are no more pleasant creations__"_

If that was what they called pleasant, then he didn't want to know what they called scary… Now to come with a way to escape the creepy mansion, of course he would have to _wake up _first. He frowned, right now everything was black, and if they controlled his body like in his dream, then he was screwed… As he was thinking, a blade flew out from the darkness and pierced him straight through the chest. He gasped as he jolted awake, realizing he was blindfolded. He blinked and shook off the blindfold. What was the purpose of the…

"_**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**__"_

His eyes widened. Poker face was long tossed out the window. What has possessed him to walk into all of this in the first place? Oh, that's right; it was tantei-kun… He glanced over at the detective, unsure of whether or not he was really his favorite critic. After all, tantei-kun wouldn't harm anyone purposefully right? Which brought him back to his current position, hands bound together, being dragged to an unknown location at the heels of two teens.

"_You've already given up,"_

Shinichi had turned his head back to look him in the eyes when he spoke. He blinked at those words, had he really? A part of him still wanted to believe that the pair wouldn't do any harm to him. It was the same part that didn't want to believe that Shinichi would betray him, let alone want to hurt him. The blonde also turned back to make eye contact, the pair said the words once again in unison.

"_**Don't take it back, it's a deal**__"_

Wait a minute… When had he made a deal? He must have had a look of confusion on his face, because the pair in front of him stopped in front of an old door and just simply smirked back at him. They opened the door together and Kaito only had a second before blackness rushed out to reach him…

"_**aa…**__"_

Tendrils of darkness wrapped around his body and dragged him into the room. They felt heavy, like shackles, holding him down, making it hard to move. He faintly heard the door close behind him as he was swallowed by the darkness.

"_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife_"

Once the darkness removed itself from his body, he felt the warm liquid. It dripped down his face, over his arms, and splattered across his clothes. He froze, the familiar copper scent covering his body. There was a dim light in the room that let him confirm his suspicions. He was soaked in blood. There was a doubled edge knife in his hands, also covered in the dark crimson liquid. He trembled and dropped the knife. It hit the floor with a loud clattering sound.

"_A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life_"

Looking around for the source of the voice, tantei-kun, anyone, to prove that this whole thing was a lie, that he was not soaked in someone else's blood. He took a step forward and his foot hit something heavy. He gulped as he looked down, afraid of what he might see. At his feet lied the body of a young woman, her black hair was askew and her lips were curled into a bittersweet smile, blood poured from her chest, where there was a hole. Blood dribbled down her chin, hitting the floor.

"_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see_"

A window seemed to open as cool air rushed around him, the corpse now completely visible by the light from the small opening. At the windows edge sat the detective giving him a smile. He, too, was covered in blood. Past the detective, the blond sat on the roof of the building across from them. The wind outside was strong, whipping her hair everywhere. Her eyes couldn't be seen, Kaito was unable to tell her expression as she sat there watching the scene.

"_Lantern shadows that grew at night uncons__**ciously frightened me**_"

The girl leaped across the gap separating the buildings and landed next to Shinichi. The pair of them climbed into the room and the window shut with a snap. Once again they were plunged into complete darkness. Slowly, lanterns flickered on one by one around them. When Kaito looked back at the pair, they were standing in front of him. The detective reached out with his bloodied hand and covered his eyes. Suddenly he felt dizzy and fell backwards, he never felt the impact. When he awoke, the copper scent and liquid was gone, as if it had never been there. He sat in one of the chairs in the dining room, the same one he was in earlier.

"_My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early_"

He nearly jumped when the hand was placed on his shoulder, the voice whispered in his left ear. The detective smiled when he leaned his face forward past his shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?_"

Another hand was placed on his other shoulder, the girl whispering into his right ear. He could feel the smirk in her voice as she held a knife in front of his face. He broke into a grin. Involuntarily, he started laughing.

"_Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_"

He was laughing so hard his sides hurt, tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. Why was he laughing? God, he sounded like a maniac, this wasn't the right time! He managed to calm himself down enough to gasp for breath. The blond pulled back the knife as they stood back, the chair he was sitting in spun around so that he now faced them. The both of them held out their hand, smiling, their eyes held a glint.

"_But you still wear lies, __**so let's go back to our play tonight**_"

Against his better judgment, he raised his hands, prepared to take theirs. He only faltered for a second before they grasped his hands in theirs. They pulled him up to his feet and flung him into the wall. Taking the chance, he scrambled out the window there while they stood there smiling. When he made it out, bats rushed toward him and he closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to shield his face. When he opened them, he found himself staring at the vast forest he was crossing earlier. Was he just hallucinating?

"_Hey.._"

"_Give me that..?.._"

"_Giggle.._"

His eyes widened as the same girl from before wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and spoke softly in his ear. She dragged him back in through the double doors. Once they closed again, she swung him around so fast he fell in front of the detective. He looked up with fearful eyes; the detective was no longer someone he knew.

"_Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?_"

The voice was cold and malicious. He smiled cruelly as he leaned closer, hands behind his back. Kaito's breath hitched and he froze. He remembered the other girl, where was she? The detective leaned back and the blond joined his side, the pair looked down on him and smirked.

"_Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?_"

Kaito had enough of playing the scared victim, he was Kaitou KID dammit, in situations like these he didn't break down, he either got even or won. He stood up, no longer trembling, let them do their worst, he was ready to take it. They smiled in approval at his attempt to keep fighting. The blond spread her arms out wide, a giant smile on her face.

"_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place_"

She proudly motioned to the building and spun in a circle. Shinichi watched with a smile, the pair faced him again, once again advancing closer. The blond reached out to him.

"_I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face_"

She held out her hand and grinned, pausing only for a second before skipping back to the detective. She winked at Kaito. The pair held a finger to their lips as they smiled. His eyes widened when he realized they meant the deep red gem. What could they possibly want with that? They once again advanced forward, moving into his personal space and chorusing happily in unison.

"_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now**_"

The girl held his right hand and placed her other on his hip. Shinichi held his other hand and placed a hand on his shoulder, standing behind the thief. The pair led him in a dance of three.

"_**Don't ask why or where or when, you don't even need to know how**_"

They twirled him around and changed positions as they shuffled him into another room, the one to the left this time, across from the dining room before. They entered a bedroom with a huge bed, he tripped over the edge and fell back.

"_**Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality**_"

The pair each grabbed a piece of chocolate and held it to his lips, smiling as he took their offer and ate the sweets. Shinichi took his left as he crawled over him and the blond took his right. They grabbed his arms and held them at his sides. They leaned down and softly spoke, their lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"_**Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me.**_"

* * *

><p>A.N My first official story, hope you enjoyed it! I plan on making a collection of song fics with this, there's a high probability that most of them will be kaishin. Reviews are appreciated~<p> 


End file.
